


Springfield Stories: Pandemic

by Donnison_Shipper52



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnison_Shipper52/pseuds/Donnison_Shipper52
Summary: What if the virus from Don't have a cow mankid went global.





	1. Springfield, United Union of America

**Author's Note:**

> I sit down across from Wendell Borton, His pale skin makes him look like a infected but his eyes have a fire in them, most people think he's just another survivor but he is the author of Pandemic.

I Remember when I first heard about those ... things, munchers or whatever you want to call them, I was hanging out with my friends Richard and Lewis, Richard brought up the new burger squared from krusty Burger, It was supposed to launch today. (Laughs) Lewis asked why it wasn't all over the place so I checked my phone, footage from downtown Springfield. (Sighs) God it was disturbing, people being attacked in the streets, as they got bit they got back up and started to others. (Gestures to his glock 17) This was the only thing that kept me alive, an infected broke through the window and Lewis and I let hell fly, we didn't stop until our guns were out of ammo. We almost immediately started to fortify Richard's treehouse, it had two floors and electricity, don't ask me how, but we moved every piece of non-perishable food to the first floor along side buckets to catch rain water, over time our numbers grew by three, three of our former classmates, Nina Skalka, Chuck Skalka and Hewbert Wong. (Looks down) There was a fourth, Taffy Brown, as we made our first excursion Taffy got bit by a infected that had losts its legs and turned, in the end Richard put the bullet through her skull. Everytime I shut my eyes I see Taffy cry out in pain before Richard ended her life. There were two more people right? Yes. Names? Becky Shorter and Allison Taylor, (Gestures to a scar on his arm) Allison tried to stab me (Laughs) thank god for miracle medication. You expanded your base didn't you? Yep, we scrapped everything from fences to furniture so we had more room to the point where we had four floors and a whole farm, Over time we all became close, some of us more so than others (Looks down smirking). You and Allison? Yeah, honestly it was weird she tried to kill me and two weeks later we couldn't be separated. How did you fare during the winter? Well, we only lost one person, Chuck, Nina was crying for days but she moved on, by now we already had the harvest so we didn't have to worry about food. By Christmas we had forgotten our problems and for that one day we felt like the world was back to normal, Hell Becky and Richard even brought back a small sapling that we decorated. Of course we had problems but we were safer up here than down there.


	2. Northern check point, Berlin, German people's Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I walk through the northern command check point in Berlin a man named Max leads me to a office, Inside is a tall burly, grey haired Man, the only thing that Makes him stand out among UN troops is his thick German accent.

I am Lugash, I was working at my gym, making a fat child into star when one of those freaks down door, so grabbed it by its face and CRUSH! (Stands up from his chair as he slams his fists into his desk), as I threw the corpse aside I proclaimed"I AM LUGASH!". I walk out of my gym and saw city engulfed in chaos, I made my way home, Crushed more Skulls before leaving town. Eventually i made it home to Lepszig in Germany only to find the freaks there, This one freak no older the four tried to bite my leg but I stepped on its chest and splat, blood, intestines and other body parts flying everywhere. As i walk down an alley I become trapped, nowhere to go, freaks on all sides but as they ran towards me I saw flashes and deafening sounds, gunshots and the freaks fell dead, I look and saw Max, he was wounded so I took him under my Wing. I am Lugash


	3. Remnant Memorial, Minsk, Belarusian Confederacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Remnant Memorial stands tall over Minsk, It stands as a reminder of the Belarusians who lost their lives defending other countries, Dispite not being Belarusian Zhenya Krakowski is paying her respects to the dead, who would guess that this Captain of the Belarusian Revolutionary Guard was once a piano teacher with her faded blonde hair and tattered uniform.

Nobody believes something can happen until it does, I believed that a burger could cause the dead to rise as ridiculous, I dismissed it as a prank nut that changed when the dead broke down my door. I had just finished a piano lesson and as my student walk out the door she was tackled from the side, a pale skinned man was behind the attack, I grabbed a stool and smacked it across his head, he must have had weak bones because the stool shattered his skull, I slammed the door shut behind me as i grabbed my grandfather's old rifle, a mosin nagant rifle from the great patriotic war of old, it still had several clips of ammunition. I made my way to Springfield airport just as the last plane was taking off, I had to give them every cent I had but the let me aboard and thankfully the flight was to my home city of Minsk.  
What about your father? Yes he was a worry of mine but I stopped when the plane crashed. Crashed? Da, an infected got aboard somehow and attacked the pilots, as theplane crashed I braced for the impact that never came. I must have been knocked out or something because when I came to I saw fire and corpses all over the place, turns out we crashed a mile from Minsk and i guess that's how the European outbreak started. (Zhenya walks away as she straightens her beret)


	4. Jerusalem, Kingdom of Judea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donit Achem has a passion for korean food, this is the reason for meeting with her at a Korean BBQ, This former soldier has seen too much death in the seventeen year long war against the infected.

Yes I was involved in project Moses and I was aware that abandoning Jerusalem would cause anger but Jerusalem was a weak point, simply put, it would allow the undead a way right into the heart of Israel, When orders came to evacuate the civilians I was confused, Wouldn't it be better to keep the occupied territories and build a much straighter wall along the whole border but the geniuses at command pulled a trick from Haridan's book and built a smaller wall (Laughs) People rioted when we told them to leave their homes but that wasn't our jurisdiction. That night I saw the wall for the first time, I was only ten but I was serving my service as a krav Maga Instructor.


	5. Henderson Airfield, Bismarck, United Union of America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Private Franklin Westlake leads to his commanding officer's Office, Carson Jensen sits at his desk across from me.

Yeah we took casualties, dozens in the first month, containment squads would go dark randomly as civilians tried to evacuate. Two months after the first outbreak we had a second out break in Los Angeles, we struck back with everything we had, Humvees, Bradleys and even abrams, on top of that we were dug in to the high ground and we had satellite visual on the horde, by now the Virus had mutated and now we had to destroy the brain or neck of an infected in order to kill it, as the horde got closer we let hell fly with our morters but they did little against over two million infected, This was the first mistake High Com made.   
High Com?  
Command, Brass hats, whatever you wanna call those fucktards who got us slaughtered, I remember the face of this one guy, Ronald Taylor, his greyish blue hair turned white with fear as the infected ran closer my regiment of troops opened fire, I held my fire until this one tried to bite me but it's mouth covered my SAW's barrel, one bullet was all it took to kill it (looks down) Taylor ran away, he was a coward, then again he came from Springfield, you know where the virus came from, he escaped but was forced to leave his daughter behind, As I turned around an infected tackled me (gestures to his kukri) I stabbed my Kukri straight through its left eye, by now we were in retreat. Of the five thousand of us only eight hundred survived. (Closes his eyes) Every night I hear the screams.


	6. Luxembourg City, Duchy of Luxembourg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allison Taylor shifts her hair to the side, for a twenty seven year old she looks young, her long auburn hair is combed to the side, she finishes her drink and gestures for another as I sit down next to her.

You know who I am right, survivor of the first outbreak and if you found me then you probably already talked to one of my colleagues. You probably want my story about my survival but its darker than you think (takes a gulp of '79 chateau Bordeaux) If you want to stop seeing us survivors as heroes then you'll listen.  
Proceed.  
As was with my mom in line for the new burger squaded when we heard screams, I turned around and saw the infection spreading all around me, almost with out thinking I started running I even pushed another person out of the way (looks away) I remembered my friend becky Shorter lived at the corner so that was where I headed


	7. Albar Camp, Balkan Penisula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Walk next to chief Adil Hoxha of one of the albanian tribes.

We were hit badly by the outbreak in Tirana, we could barely afford to pay our soldiers and our equipment was over twenty years old at best, but when the army and police failed the civilians didn't, we grabbed shovels, knives anything we could use as a weapon to defend ourselves.  
You're people defeated the undead, how did you end up in tribes?  
Without a government communities protected themselves from outsiders and the living dead, how you got here I don't know, my tribe was one of the first, having seen the warnings we fortified our town, there were only three hundred of us but we had room to farm and build, when a group of raiders came we drove them away (Smirks) my town probably caused the fighting between tribes.  
How many our there?  
Well everything between slovinia and greece is tribal lands so I'd say around twelve-thousand tribes, not even counting the pirates the operate out of corfu, If we just reopened communication with the other tribes we could potentially form a newer more powerful nation (laughs) like that would ever happen.


End file.
